Mark VIII
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark VIII |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles (2) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark VII* |successor = Mark IX* |preceded = Mark VII |followed = Mark IX }} The Mark VIII (8'), was the eighth suit created and built by Tony Stark, to surpass the 'Mark VII, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all of the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was a basic Iron Man suit, like its predecessors. An improved version of the Mark VII, it is equipped with a vast variety of weapons, and is more versatile and maneuverable than its predecessor. While retaining the famous red and gold color scheme, it has a slightly different appearance from the Mark VII. Having a less bulkier body armor, while having a unique and smooth design on its face mask, a feature that cannot be found in its previous Mark armors. Armor Design The Mark VIII has the classic red for most of the armor, with platinum for the mask, upper arm, upper leg and other bits and pieces here and there. It also has extra layers of Kevlar to withstand the force of a small missile. Armor Capabilities Donning Systems The Mark VIII uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime. Thrusters The armor also features the same Repulsor powered thrusters as the Mark VII. Armor Features The Mark VIII is a less bulkier suit than the Mark VII and is equipped with a detachable backpack, with much more space for repulsor units and weapons. Its chest piece is circular like most other armors. This suit uses advanced technologies based on the Mark V suitcase armor, which makes it far easier to put on. When activated by J.A.R.V.I.S., it can take flight with its repulsor units and fold-out wings. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark VIII has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark VIII has a circular shaped Unibeam. Missiles The Mark VIII carries the same shoulder mounted mini-missiles as the Mark VII. It also has one missile on each arm. Lasers The Mark VIII is equipped with the same lasers as the Mark VII. History Before Iron Man 3 Creation and the Iron Legion Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark VIII. The Mark VIII was built as an upgrade to the Mark VII's deployment and flight systems. It is more powerful and versatile than its predecessor. Completion and Storage After creating the Mark VIII suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark VIII, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark IX. Iron Man 3 When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark VIII along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. Activation of the "House Party Protocol" The Mark VIII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 34 armors. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. responds by saying "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark VIII. The armor then started targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers in the Rig, and fought off some soldiers with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. The armor can be seen again when it's about to attack Pepper. But she punched a hole through the armor's arc reactor, completely destroying the Mark VIII. She then used its right arm and one of its missiles to finish off Killian. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The design accent found under the RT Chest Plates of Mark VIII is the current accent of all Centurion Suits '''and other special armors. '''Mark VIII was the first platform designed to create future armors like Blue Steel, Piston '''and '''Silver Centurion. * Months before Iron Man 3 was released, the Mark VIII was confused with the Mark 42 and it was thought that the Mark 42 was the Mark VIII since it appeared numerous times as Tony's new suit in the official trailer of the movie. ** This is however proven wrong when the suit used by Tony was numbered Mark 42 in the film, while the Mark VIII was a separate suit created by Tony as a part of the Iron Legion. * The Mark VIII has a slightly different appearance from the Mark VII. It has a less bulkier body armor. ** Because of this, it has been confused with the Mark VII. Gallery Photo(60).jpg Photo(116).JPG Photo(636).JPG imagesmark8.jpg images (1)mark8.jpg images (2)markviii.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol